


The Zodiac

by blackbirdscot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdscot/pseuds/blackbirdscot
Summary: Sombra has been posted to the Zodiac station in a peaceful section of space with little threat to protect against.  She feels her skills will be wasted but on arrival she finds that maybe her time there will not be so boring.





	1. The Auction

Sombra had been transferred to an outwatch post in Sector 5. It sounded like a good posting, maybe even a promotion after her latest mission success. Widowmaker and Reaper certainly thought their new post to the frontlines of the Western Sector, but with Sector 5 at peace Sombra was going to be bored out of her mind.

Luckily for Sombra, she’d received an invited to an auction of sorts her first night on board the Zodiac, her new home for the next forever, head of security they’d told her. Boring is what Sombra thought of her new position, but her friend Katya had assured her that she’d find her new home an interesting place.

Especially the tower levels where Sombra was making her home in a suite of rooms that made her last memories of home pale in comparison.

Sombra looked down at the note and gold chit Katya had left for her on arrival. Just like the rooms and now that Sombra thought about it, maybe even her position here had been Katya’s doing.

The thought wasn’t displeasing, but left wondering if her so-called friend would be around the station now or in the future.

The directions were easy to follow although as she descended further into the lower levels of the Zodiac station, Sombra saw only armed guards who paid little attention to her given the stripes on her uniform.

When she eventually arrived it was well past midnight but there were still guards at the door.

They glared at her and she scowled right back at them in a tense standoff until the door opened from within and a small wisp of a man that waved her inside.

“You are the last.” He informed her before clanking the door closed and spinning the lock. “The auction has already begun but the best is always left to last.” He went on guiding her through what looked of all intents and purposes as  
a bar. Full of patrons ordering alcoholic drinks, further back she could hear soft music though no one was dancing.

She was escorted past men that eyed her hopefully, and women, some looking jealous others looking with sultry grins and winks.

Sombra snorted. Maybe she would enjoy this new assignment.

“This way, this way.” At the end of the room there was another door, again guarded with two burly soldier types, and both were heavily armed.

They both stopped and the man turned to Sombra, his mech flashing, giving her a brief glimpse as to his true nature. She thought she spotted blue fur and he was definitely taller than his cloaking skin made him.

“Your chit.” He said to her, his hand outstretched, and again his mech flickered and she saw a paw where a human hand should be before the flicker was gone.

Sombra figured that the Zodiac was a good place to do business and hide yourself if you didn’t want to be found by any of the government’s or companies invested in the new wars.

The figure in front of her probably worked for Talon.

But Sombra didn’t have a problem with that.

She flicked the gold chit into the air and left it for her guide to catch. He did and practically drooled at the sight of it.

“This gets you first pick in the last auction, or two picks if you go later.” He said, quickly tucking the chit away and gesturing for the door to be opened.

Together they entered and the noise was almost deafening. Yells and shout, and music playing loudly. There was a press of bodies in darkened corner and the smell of sex filled Sombra’s senses.

It made the bulge in her trousers twitch.

Her eyes took in everything, but the rutting had little appeal to her, she could find her own bed warmers when she needed.

Then she spotted the dimly lit stage. And they kept walking until she was near the front, her escort speaking quietly with a guard near the steps.

“Not long now.” He said on his return to her side. His mech flickered again and he gave a frustrated smack to the watch like device on his wrist.

Sombra grinned. “I could probably fix that for you but I’m not here for work.” She commented as she crossed her arms over her chest. A line of figures were being led up onto the stage, some willing, and others not so, all chained together to prevent escape.

And they were all naked.

It made her cock twitch again.

Her guide grunted, then smacked the device again before lifting his hand to the row of men, women, young boys and young girls. “They’re mostly untrained but the older ones have been sold back or traded away and need only a few training lessons for their new Master’s pleasure.”

Sombra felt her cock harden. Sex slaves. Pets. Her eyes took in more details now, they all wore collars, most were human but she could see outlies of ears and tails that didn’t look fake.

“There is a large play area down here on deck ten,” That was two floors above them. “Most decks on the Sirius Tower are accommodating to this, I know that’s where your quarters are.”

Sombra nodded. She’d barely had time to set up her own room security before she had to make her way down here. Her transport had been late picking up food supplies and medical from a trading station several clicks out of the sector.

There was nothing and no one around for light years. This far out there was no Omics war, there was little to no planets and resources to fight over. That was why everything had to be transported in, even by the looks of it, the entertainment.

“You’ll figure it out and you’ll get a pack with your selection that will explain more.” He added, as the stage lit up and people crowded closer to inspect the goods on show.

Sombra swallowed. Widowmaker had pets occasionally but she tended to make do with her finding partners among those stationed with her, unwilling to commit to anyone for long.

“Can you breed them here?” Sombra asked, her mind and body already eager to break in her very own pet. Katya had several pets, mostly female humans but she spoke of Faunus.

Faunus were rare creatures, not found on Earth but out here they were often found as sex slaves given they appealed to a certain sections of what was left of civilization after the Great Omics War of the past.

Just like Sombra’s own body was different from most human females. A genetic quirk perhaps but given she knew little of her true linage she cared little. And given her new role on this out station then maybe it was time for Sombra to explore more aspects of her nature.

Ones she’d kept hidden.

Ones Katya seemed to be aware of if this gift was anything to go by. Sombra’s eyes continued to rake over the bodies on display.

The little man beside her practically purred. “Oh yes, we pay by the pup, if you don’t want to keep them yourself. This station is well accustomed to breeding cycles but there are other options if you have the need.” He then gestured for her to take the steps, first choice after all had been gifted to her.

Sombra just nodded as she made her way onto the stage, the information she filed away for later. 

Right now she had her very first pet to collar and train.


	2. Ownership

Sombra stood on stage, eyeing each body in front of her and ignoring the crowd behind her who wanted to speed her along so that the auction proper could begin.

First pick was hers after all.

Any pet she wanted, except she didn’t know what she wanted only what she didn’t want. Men held no interest to her sexually and she had no desire to humiliate them by owning one. So her eyes automatically dismissed male forms and instead flitted from one female to the next.

The Faunus were interesting to her and watching one female eye her back with her tail twitching side to side invitingly caused her cock to harden. But not that female she told herself. That particular Faunus obviously knew exactly what she was there for and was a willing pet looking for a new owner.

This was Sombra’s first rodeo, and she could admit to herself that she wanted to be the one in control, not the one controlled.

Sombra offered the female a wink but tilted her head apologetically and moved along the line. While most of the pets were resigned to their fate and stood patiently, Sombra spotted movement at the end of the line as one pet clearly objected to being sold off to the highest bidder.

Walking further down the line of bodies Sombra came to the end where not only was there a struggling female Faunus, but a muzzled and hissing one that looked ready to attack the large man charged with keeping her on stage.

Sombra quirked an eyebrow at the man holding tightly to the chain keeping the Faunus’ arms behind her back. “Does she really need the muzzle?” She asked him.

The guard grinned back at Sombra. “Bit her previous owner, it’s why she ended up here.” He said with a snigger. “He’d rather keep his dick than a fuck toy that don’t know its place.” He went on and gave the chains a jerk just to show the Faunus she was not the one in control.

Sombra wanted to smack the guard but that wouldn’t help matters. She was new to the station and making the wrong impression could make her stay difficult, even with her standing as head of security. “Is she de-fanged?” Is what she asked. An owner angry enough would de-fang and de-claw Faunus, making them fit for their domestic roles as it were.

“Nah, she’s not broken in yet either.” He explained with a grin.

Sombra nodded. That would also explain why the girl was wet. “Trouble during transport?”

The guy shook his head and jerked the chains again, pulling the girl back into his body briefly before she hissed at him, flashing her upper fangs. “Nope, bitch wouldn’t get out of her cage, we had to hose her down.”

Sombra narrowed her eyes and reached out under the muzzle to tip the females head up, the eyes were pale blue almost white as they stared back at her. She was young and afraid, her tail strapped down to one leg. No wonder  
she was fighting so much. Sombra guessed she was either captured or sold when she came of age.

This wasn’t what Sombra had been expecting to find down here, she’d been excited at the idea of finding a pet and exploring everything that went along with that kind of relationship.

Sombra let go of the muzzle. “I’ll take her.” She commented then spun around and walked back toward the steps leading back down onto the main floor.

While an untrained and inexperienced pet wasn’t ideal, Sombra was damn sure that she didn’t want anyone else in this room or on this space station to have the girl as theirs.

She paused at the bottom of the steps. Her guide from earlier quickly meeting her.

“Have her and her cage, and any belongings she might have brought up to my suite tonight.” She informed him.

He nodded quickly. “We have rooms in the back if you want to meet your new pet privately.” He offered with a grin that made Sombra’s stomach roll.

“No.” Sombra wasn’t attempting to form a bond with the Faunus anywhere near this crowd. And she had no desire to put on a sex show for anyone, not with an unwilling pet.

When Sombra made it out of that back area she walked straight over to the bar and ordered the strongest drink she could name and swallowed it down the second it was placed in front of her.

“Oh god.” She muttered as it burned at her throat.

A body sidled over to her and rubbed against her. “Looking?” 

Sombra stepped away and shook her head. She wasn’t looking. But the alcohol was hitting her system as she realised she hadn’t eaten in hours. The music was thumping a suggestive beat and with little thought Sombra moved for the exit before she could be persuded. “No thanks.”

Swiping a beer from a platter that a passing waitress was holding, Sombra made her way out into the corridor and headed for the transporter ignoring the two guards that chuckled at her exit. She didn’t care what they thought, she’d achieved her goal of owning a pet.

Even when she had no idea what she was going to do with the girl.

Punching in the code for her floor Sombra leaned back against the wall, closed her eyes and drank her beer. Her cock was twitching in her pants, letting her know exactly what her body was expecting of the pet being brought up to her rooms tonight.

Sombra did want to fuck the girl, she was pretty and her body was appealing to her tastes. The Faunus was scared though, and Sombra wasn’t sure jumping her the minute she arrived in her suite would bode well for a future relationship with the girl.

Sombra had wanted a willing pet, one experienced enough to know the game and be receptive to whatever Sombra wanted as long as she looked after her pet well.

With a groan Sombra palmed her bulge but all too soon there was a ding and the little motion of the transporter lift came to a halt. She was back on her floor.

She stood there as the doors opened. One hand still gripping her dick through her clothing and her breathing a little more rapid. But she finished her beer then gathered her composure and walked back to her suite, punching in the code at the door and then a second code inside that was her own doing.

As a newcomer to the out station Sombra wasn’t taking chances with her safety.

Not even if Katya was behind her new post.

With the code entered, the lights came on. “Dim.” She muttered and the lights lowered in tone as she headed for her wet room, dumping her empty beer bottle into the waste disposal and then pulling at her clothes as she went to wash herself clean for the night to come. 

Once she was naked she stood under the shower head and turned it on to cold.

It didn’t ease her raging hard on but her hand quickly set to work on that, gripping her length and letting the water act as lubrication as she pumped her fist. Sombra rested against the stall with the spray hitting the back of her neck as she worked herself to orgasm.

It wasn’t the most thrilling ride of her life, but jerking off was a daily event, only after today she’d have help with her needs when and however she wanted it. Coming in her hand wasn’t nearly as exciting as another woman’s mouth or cunt. Sombra bit her lower lip as her free hand came up to squeeze her breast. 

She knew she wasn’t going to last long. She’d been hard for a while and all she wanted was her release so she could think straight when her pet arrived. With a grunt her dick strained, jerked and with a spasm of her core Sombra came in a hot spurt of white thread-like liquid containing her seed.

“Damn.” She muttered, her hand continuing to move along her length as she rocked her hips until finally her cock was dry and limp. Sighing at the pleasure coursing through her body now, Sombra reached for the bar of soap and quickly cleaned her body under the cold water.

When she was done cleaning, Sombra dried off as she walked to her room. She pulled on a set of baggy pants and t-shirt that showed the muscles in her arms off nicely. Forgoing anything else, Sombra went back into her main living space and turned on the screen viewer, setting it to a channel showing some under water creatures from years past.

Just before she could sit down there was a knock on her outer door.

She knew it was the arrival of her pet, and her body knew it too as her dick came back to life with a pulse of blood and a spike of adrenaline. Sombra cracked her neck before moving to her door and coding for it open. 

As the door opened she was greeted to the sight of her pet, still wearing the muzzle and having her arms and tail tied back. The same guy who had been holding her down in the auction was with her now, tugging at the leach he held tight as he pushed the girl into the room.

“She’s all yours.” He said with a smug grin. “Where do you want her cage set up?” He asked as a two other guards entered behind him holding the frame.

Sombra wanted to smack the guy for being such an asshole, and it must have showed on her face, as the guard stopped smiling at her and swallowed thickly before letting the lead drop to the floor. 

“Set it up here.” She said evenly, not wanting to give access to any more of her private space.

“The rest of her things will be brought up in the morning, after they dry out.” He said, edging his way out of the room, carefully staying out of Sombra’s reach.

“Fine.” Sombra said, though her tone showed that it wasn’t. She eyed the setting up of her pets cage then jerked her head at the door, wanting them to leave.

It sounded like her new pet’s transport to the station hadn’t been easy. But Sombra was also pissed that she had little to give the girl that would truly comfort her.

The Faunus was naked, restrained and still shivering. Whether from the hosing down she’d received down in the lower level or because this was her new life and she was afraid. The only thing the girl had besides her bare cage was her collar and even that Sombra wanted to exchange for something she chose to give her pet.

“First things first.” She muttered to herself as she secured her door, making sure her new pet couldn’t see the code, the last thing she need was to chase the girl all over the station if she tried to escape.

Once the door was locked, Sombra moved around to the back of the Faunus, taking in the attempted swish of her tail that was still strapped down. Sombra stood behind the girl, curious to see if she would panic and bolt, but she stood there and didn’t turn to watch what Sombra was doing. 

Although her shoulders did hunch slightly, indicating a touch of fear and her ears twitched.

Sombra wasn’t opposed to being feared, but she’d rather her pet trusted her. That would take time for them to develop that bond together. Maybe if she had picked someone more used to this way of life, but if Sombra was honest with herself, as soon as she’d seen this Faunus her whole body had wanted her.

And like hell was anyone else on this station going to fuck this girl. She was Sombra’s.

With the bulge in her pants standing out, Sombra stepped closer to her pet and reached for the straps to undo them. “What’s your name?” She asked softly as her fingers slowly worked her pet free of her muzzle.

“Lena.” Came the nervous reply.

Sombra grinned to herself. Then back around her pet to let the girl’s arms free. Lena quickly brought them around to her front and rubbed the feeling back into her lower arms.

“That’s a nice name.” Sombra answered back but it didn’t seem to suit the girl she had in her rooms.

“My friends called me Tracer.” Lena added softly.

Sombra was sure there was a story behind that but she’d find out eventually. “Tracer.” Well that would do for now. The girl’s papers and belongings hadn’t been brought up with her like Sombra had been told they would, so for now, she was going to have to take what she was told at face value.

There was plenty of time later to do her own investigation into the girl’s background.

But the past was just that. Sombra freed the tail and tossed the straps off to the side, all that remained was the collar and lead.

Stepping away from the girl, Sombra moved to the couch and sat down. “Come here.” She said softly, but there was no mistaking the order.

Sombra’s eyes darkened as her new pet hesitated then shuffled towards her, standing for a moment before she took to her knees on front of Sombra.

“Good pet.” Sombra said, her hand going to caress the girls face, pleased to see her eyes flutter closed after a moment. Grinning, Sombra placed her free hand over the bulge between her legs, she then applied pressure to the back of the girls head forcing her to put her hands out to either side of Sombra’s thighs just to keep from falling into her.

Not that Sombra would have minded too much.

With a chuckled Sombra reached into her pants and eased her straining cock out for her pet to admire. “I don’t mind if you bite, I’ll bite back, but show your new master what a good pet you are and suck me.”

Sombra didn’t force the girls head down, but she waited patiently, one hand fondling the base of her dick and the other stroking her pets head as it eventually lowered to take the head of Sombra’s cock into her month.

Sombra closed her eyes as she felt her cock slowly slip into the warm mouth and be surrounded by wet heat. She didn’t hurry the girl, tonight they would both have to learn their places, and if Sombra had to go slow and gently then so be it.

Once her pet was bound to her properly there would be no limits to what she asked of her, but tonight she would ask only this. “I want you taking every inch into that pretty mouth tonight pet, and you’ll swallow every drop I give you.” She told her, as her hand eased the girl’s head further onto her cock. Sombra was holding back the need to come but she was in no rush to cut tonight’s lesson short.

Her pet was going to be spending a lot of time with her cock in her mouth.

And everywhere else Sombra wanted to put it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. There is some plot but mostly smut in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Sombra yawned, the last few days were taking their toll as her travel to her new home far from Earth was finally catching up with her. The war was over but Sombra knew part of her deployment here was to keep her out of way.

Her hand stroked the belly of her new pet. Tracer. It could be her pet’s name. The girl was sleeping on the couch beside her but her mouth was still nuzzling at her crotch. And it made her cock twitch knowing that the girl was taking to her new role so well. Sombra wasn’t sure she’d ever had her dick in someone’s mouth for so long or come so much in the space of a few hours.

When she got around to finding out what her new role as security lead for the station and this sector of space, she’d have access to everything she wanted. In a few days, maybe weeks she’d have an idea of what she could do to amuse herself out here on the edge of nowhere.

The job would be easy for her.

In fact it would eventually bore her.

“But that’s where you come in pet.” Sombra muttered as she ran her hand along Tracer’s ribs, to her hips and then to her ass. The Faunus was slightly warm even though she was naked, warmer to touch than Sombra had experience of. It wasn’t unpleasant, Sombra decided she liked it, and the feel of those fine hairs covering the girl. It was fur-like but softer.

As Sombra’s eyes took in her new pet, even sleeping, her tail swished as she cupped her ass. It made her cock jerk to life, hardening enough that sleep became an afterthought. What Sombra wanted right now was to take her pet to bed and fuck her properly.

She gently moved her hand back up over her pet’s hip, to her stomach and then up to cup a breast. It felt nice in her hand, not too large, not too small but Sombra knew the girl was barely of age. Old enough to be bred and therefore old enough to be sold as a pet. Female Faunus could be bred as soon as they had their first sexual heat from the little Sombra remembered. 

With only one useless owner already, Sombra knew her new pet was untrained. She didn’t know if that meant virgin but she couldn’t imagine any owner selling the girl on if she’d already produced a litter.

But as Sombra squeezed the breast in her hand, she knew that either the girl had been left traumatised during her transport to the station, or she really hadn’t wanted to be anywhere near that previous owner.

There was a story there but one Sombra wasn’t interested in dealing with for the moment. Her pet needed to be trained and bonded to her before she’d risk bringing up the girls life before Sombra owned her. 

Because Sombra wasn’t giving the girl back to any family that might have a claim, the girl was hers and she would stay her pet until Sombra grew tired of her, if she ever did.

So Lena’s past was going to have to remain there.

The girl was Tracer now, Sombra’s pet. And Sombra was going to own every inch of the girl, and breed her.

Sombra brought her hand to the girl’s belly, imagining it looking swollen with a litter, the girl’s breasts swollen and heavy with milk. It was enough to make her cock strain and twitch.

Reaching down Sombra stroked herself with her free hand, the head of her cock already glistening with pre-come. She had come inside her pet’s throat more times tonight than she could ever remember when she did find someone to have sex with.

Some women had left when they’d noticed the prominent bulge in Sombra’s pants, and sometimes the women were turned on enough to let themselves be fucked. But Sombra had never had a long term relationship, mostly one night stands but sometimes an occasional repeat.

Now though all of that didn’t matter, because her pet was going to do everything Sombra wanted her to.

Enjoying the sensation of her own hand getting her off Sombra relaxed and slowed her movements, she was in no rush. When she was confident she wasn’t about to release a load of her seed onto the living room floor, Sombra turned her focus back to her pet. Her hand going back to stroking Tracer’s naked body. 

The girl was still sleeping but Sombra knew that wasn’t going to last much longer. Her caressing took on a firmer touch, playing with her pet’s breast again, giving it a firm squeeze before her hand drifted over her hips to her bottom.

Sombra almost held her breath as her hand dipped around to feel for her pet’s sex, the tail flicked as she let her fingers explore, not surprised to see Tracer’s eyes meet her own as the moisture she found at the girl’s opening caused her to smirk down at her pet.

“Good girl.” She told her, and watched the Faunus’ nostrils flare as she tensed her body but didn’t pull away from Sombra’s touching. “I knew you were enjoying yourself sucking on my cock.” Sombra went on, ready to move things along with her new pet’s training.

The girl whimpered as Sombra dipped the tip of a finger into Tracer’s wet opening. There was no resistance but Sombra had other ideas for filling that particular hole. Her cock was still straining for release in her other hand.

Pleased by the lack of resistance or even fear coming from Tracer, Sombra let her finger push in deeper then pulled it out only to push all the way in again. Tracer whimpered but as Sombra continued to finger her sex the Faunus started to press back into the touch, her tail flicking to curl slightly around Sombra’s arm.

“That’s it, such a good girl.” Sombra said, praising her pet’s movements. She was extremely pleased that the girl wasn’t making this difficult, in fact given how wet her cunt was Sombra wanted to move this to the next step. “Do you need your master’s dick here instead of in your mouth?” She asked as she added a second finger and separated them inside her pet as she judged whether or not the girl was ready to have her entire length inside. Sombra wasn’t small in that department and she didn’t want to hurt the girl after all.

After another few thrusts with her fingers Sombra decided she was and pulled out. 

Tracer whined at the loss of touch but it didn’t last long as she was lifted into her master’s lap and that hard cock was trapped at her stomach.

“There now.” Sombra said as she settled Tracer in place, her legs spread on either side of her own thighs and the girl’s ready and willing sex right at the base of her cock. 

Sombra held the Faunus there for a few moments. She’d thought about ending their first night together before this point, not wanting to overwhelm the girl but so far she’d been an eager participant.

But if all the fight had already been lost in Tracer then Sombra was more than happy to take advantage of the situation. And her cock was twitching with excitement, Sombra hadn’t had sex in a while. Longer than she wanted to admit but that was all in the past now that she had Tracer to take care of all of her needs. Given the way things were going tonight Sombra wasn’t surprised that her libido was rising to the occasion.

“Did they give you any birth control on the lower deck?” Sombra asked as she reached between them and cupped Tracer’s wet sex. Breeding the girl was definitely something Sombra wanted, but she also wanted the time to properly explore and build her relationship with her pet before complicating it with young.

The idea of fucking Tracer while she was heavily pregnant made Sombra’s dick strain, she didn’t care what answer Tracer gave her, she’s was still going to have sex with her new pet in a few moments.

Tracer shook her head as a hand tugged at the base of her tail, making her shiver in arousal. “On the ship, they gave it to everyone just before we arrived.”

That was good. For now.

“Have you been bred yet?” Sombra asked, her fingers teasing the entrance of Tracer’s sex.

Tracer gasped and shook her head. “No.”

Sombra hummed then grinned as Tracer pushed back against her exploring touch. “That’s about to change pet. When I’ve trained you and you’ve proved yourself a good pet I’ll bred a litter in you. Mine, just like you.” 

Tracer shivered and sighed, her body knew exactly what her owner wanted and was more than happy to agree. 

“Turn around.” Sombra told the girl and after a lazy, aroused blink of her eyes, Tracer turned around in her lap to face away from her, the Faunus’ tail twitching out to the side. “That’s it.” Sombra encouraged, stroking her Tracer from thighs up to her breasts as she held her close.

Sombra rested her face in the crook of her pet’s neck and inhaled as her hands squeezed the young Faunus’ breasts. “You’re going to take every inch of your master’s cock aren’t you?”

Tracer nodded her head quickly, her body desperate for relief. “Yes Alpha.”

Sombra pulled her head back, her thoughts wondering at the name her pet had used, but instead of questioning Tracer, Sombra decided that acceptance was more than enough for tonight.

“Good girl.” She told her pet, then shifted to lean into the girl. “Put your hands on the floor.” 

Immediately Tracer slid forward and reached down with her hands as she felt hands steady her hips. 

Without any hesitation Sombra leaned her face the few inches it took to lick at Tracer’s sex. She slipped her tongue into her entrance then laid her tongue flat against the folds and took a few slow licks of the length of Tracer’s sex before sucking on the girl’s clit.

Tracer’s arms shook as her body strained to stay in position. She hadn’t climaxed so far tonight because all of her attentions had been on taking her master’s cock in her mouth. Even as much as she had enjoyed that and learned to take every inch it had left her body in a constant state of arousal.

And she was desperate for relief, so much so that she couldn’t hold in the whimpers. Tracer understood that she was supposed to do everything her new owner wanted of her but the feeling of her master licking at her sex and sucking on her was too much. “Please!”

Pulling her mouth away, Sombra looked at the dripping wet sex in front of her face then nudged her pet forward onto her hands and knees as she stood and pulled the rest of her clothing off to leave them both naked.

She stood there a moment looking down at Tracer on her hands and knees with her tail flicked off to the side to give her complete access to her sex. It made Sombra feel powerful and she loved it. She took hold of her cock, its head dripping with pre-come. “Ass up.” She said and slapped at the back of Tracer’s thigh.

The girl pushed up onto her toes at the order and let out another whimper, she looked back but all she could see were a pair of legs standing between her own.

And then she felt it, something warm and thick pressing against her entrance. Tracer’s eyes closed in delight even as her body was stretched in a way it never had before.

Sombra had guided her cock to Tracer’s opening and pushed her head just inside. The girl was tight, so tight around her even as wet as she was, but Sombra wasn’t small. But the feeling of being inside her pet for the first time almost made Sombra come. It left her panting and closing her eyes as she held herself still until that first hit of pleasure faded enough to continue.

With one hand gripping Tracer’s hip to hold her in place, Sombra held the rest of her length and slowly forced Tracer’s body to yield and take inch after inch of Sombra’s cock, until finally she was hilted within her pet. “Damn girl, you feel real good on my cock.” She said tightening her grip on Tracer’s hips as she held them both joined together. “You feel me in you?”

“Yes, oh yes Alpha.” Tracer’s arms strained to keep her position, but the feeling of fullness made it more than worth the effort.

“Get used to it, because I’m going to fuck you full of my come, and I’ll keep fucking you however much I want, you got that?” Sombra told her as her hips tried to push her dick deeper before she slowly eased backward, out of Tracer’s sex.

“Yes.” Tracer replied just before that thick cock was pushed back into her as her master’s thigh slapped against her own thighs.

Biting her bottom lip, Sombra stared down as she pumped her dick in and out of her new pet for a long moment before she let her body and her desires take control and she picked up her pace. The talking was over, all that mattered was fucking her pet and filling her tight cunt with her come.

The only sounds filling the room were the sounds of their sexes slapping together as Sombra drove as deep as she could with ever thrust of her hips.

Sombra knew she wasn’t going to last long but that didn’t matter.

Tonight was just the first taste of how it was going to be from now on. And that was more than Sombra had imagined a few weeks ago when all she had to look forward to after the war was getting drunk and trying to find someone to hook up with for a night.

Sex wasn’t an issue now, she could empty her balls into Tracer any and every way she could think of and the girl wouldn’t ever say no.

“Damn, you feel good.” She muttered as she felt her rhythm alter as she strained to stay as deep as she could in order to release her seed as close to Tracer’s womb as possible. It made her lean over the girls’ back, her hips hardly moving now as she felt her balls swell. “Fuck!” She cried as her arms instinctively wrapped around Tracer to hold her in place as her dick bottomed out against the Faunus’ cervix and she climaxed with rapid jerks of her hips as she flooded her pet.

Tracer’s body had been at the edge of release most of the night, now as she felt her master come inside her, her body found its own peak of pleasure as she clamped down around the cock within her and milked it for ever drop of seed to make this a successful mating.

Rationally Tracer knew there would be no breeding but her body was driven by her natural instincts to accept such a strong mating, and so they had climaxed together to make that as easy as possible.

Somehow they ended up on the floor with Sombra on top of her pet, her hip still pumping as she continued to release thick streams of come into the girl beneath her. Sweat covered both of their bodies but Sombra didn’t want to pull out of her pet until she was completely spent and dry. Her arms held the girl even tighter as she shifted them onto their sides and she even used her leg to hold Tracer in place.

Tracer let her body relax, not resisting her master as her body eagerly accepted every drop of seed that was given to her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she practically purred in pleasure as the feeling of fullness sent wave after wave of pleasure through her.

By the time Sombra felt herself go soft inside her pet, Tracer was limp and out for the count in her arms. It made her grin as she buried her face into the girls neck and pressed her lips there in a kiss.

“You’ll do pet.” She whispered to herself as her cock slipped free and she felt her come start to leak back out of the girls’ sex. “You will definitely do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a smut fic but there will be some plot along the way.


End file.
